


This Feeling Flows Both Ways

by Crazy_Dumpling



Category: Shinhwa
Genre: Authority Figures, Community: kink_bingo, Detectives, Handcuffs, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Dumpling/pseuds/Crazy_Dumpling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dongwan is a hard-boiled detective and Andy is a rich businessman who tries to pick him up in a bar. That's what they want to believe, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Feeling Flows Both Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round Six of Kink Bingo, for the Authority Figures kink. Dongwan playing a scruffy detective is obviously influenced by his role in Yeongasi, so if you need a visual, [this](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5nk20oWrI1qe4z6o.jpg) is it *g* 
> 
> This is my first time writing either Dongwan or Andy (or any Shinhwa fic, actually), so please forgive characterisation issues. If it helps, they're roleplaying. 
> 
> (A warning in advance: this fic is mostly smut and a lot of dirty talk. Sorry!)

Coming to the bar was a mistake. Dongwan only realises this halfway through his third bottle of soju, when he’s rejected the fifth weirdo who’s sidled up looking for a quick fuck. He supposes it’s not entirely their fault, after all, he did come here with the intention of hooking up with a pretty, pliant boy for some great no-strings-attached sex, but ever since he’s stepped into The Eagle’s Prize, the men who have approached him have been less pretty, a little too pliant thanks to all the alcohol, and none of them look as though they’d be a great lay. At least the soju’s not too bad.

Then another business-suited guy walks up to the bar and eyes Dongwan over, making no effort to hide his interest. Dongwan deigns to give him a look out of the corner of his eye and chokes on his drink when he meets the other man’s stare. His eyes water and Dongwan coughs and splutters, almost knocking over the remainder of his soju bottle. Even as he’s wiping his mouth and swallowing more soju, Dongwan can’t help but notice that this new guy is decidedly good looking. Dark, hooded eyes, thick, slightly curling hair, and the most indecent pair of lips Dongwan’s ever seen. They’re full and pouty and just begging to be violated. Dongwan thinks he could do quite a good job of that.

The thought of it makes Dongwan start to cough again and he looks away, but not before the man has noted the slight widening of his eyes. He slides closer, and Dongwan sees that his suit, though a little rumpled, also fits like it was custom tailored for him (it probably is), the trousers just tight enough to show off a wonderfully curved ass that pushes proudly against the expensive material. Mild interest becomes a hot flush of arousal in the pit of Dongwan’s stomach.

All of a sudden Dongwan is aware of how uncouth he must look; he’s come to the bar after a particularly gruelling case and hasn’t been home to change his clothes. Slouched in his work attire of a worn-out old t-shirt and jeans, and with a battered old army jacket on, Dongwan feels light years away from the bar’s carefully crafted image of suave sophistication, although he hasn’t done too badly in the few hours he’s been perched on this barstool, he supposes. All these city boys must like the bad boy types.

“You look like you need a new drink,” the guy says, his voice a touch softer than Dongwan was expecting. Possibly people would call him gentle, but there’s nothing submissive about the bold look in his eyes. “Maybe I could persuade you to try something else? I’ve been wanting to try a new cognac they’ve just flown in from France. Would you like to join me? I have a private room upstairs and an extra glass.”

It’s amazingly forward. Dongwan usually prefers men who are a little more cautious in their approach. He likes being the one in charge, dictating the rhythm of a seduction and the speed at which it happens. Starting off like this, with him already on his back foot, is out of the ordinary, but maybe that’s what he needs right now. The last few days have been physically and mentally draining; trying to catch a serial murderer means working around the clock and not worrying about superfluous things like bathing and shaving when the lives of the public are at stake. Detective Kim Dongwan has just helped to catch a dangerous man, perhaps he can afford to let someone else take the reins.

Not without a fight, though. Dongwan snorts. “And you think I’m just going to get up and follow you because I’m impressed that you have a private room? Look, man, I’m not some kid hustler who’s going to drop his pants just because you got some fancy liquor in that special room of yours.”

The private rooms here cost around one month of Dongwan’s salary to hire, so he figures that means this man is loaded. But being cute and rich usually means the guy is also unbelievably spoilt and used to having men throw themselves at him and his expensive booze. He finishes off the bottle of soju, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, hears the rasp of stubble — it’s been a while since he’s had the luxury of shaving. Dongwan digs in his pockets for a packet of cigarettes and sticks one in his mouth, wanting a bit more time to assess the situation.

“Anyway, I’m not the type to fuck without learning your name first, buddy. That’s just asking for trouble.” He digs around for his book of matches, the cigarette clamped firmly between his lips.

The man smiles and produces an elegant gold lighter, flicks his wrist to uncap it and sparks it with one fluid gesture. “Try mine. Are you always this crude, Detective Kim Dongwan?”

Dongwan lights the cigarette and takes a drag, trying to get the measure of this man. “Now, that ain’t even fair. You know who I am, but I have no fucking idea who you are, sweetheart. And I usually remember the men I sleep with. Especially those with as fine an ass as yours.”

He makes it a point to blatantly eye the guy up. The man’s smile doesn’t falter once, in fact it just grows wider, revealing an even row of white teeth. There is a hint of challenge in his eyes.

“You can call me Andy,” he says. “I’d tell you my real name, but how do I know you won’t arrest me if something doesn’t go your way?”

“What, you think I’m one of those fucking dirty cops?” Dongwan blows smoke out through his nose. Reaches for his glass just as he remembers it’s empty. “Why wouldn’t things go my way tonight, Andy? After all, I’m just relaxing here with my drink and you’re the one offering to take me up to your lair of sin.”

The tip of Andy’s tongue darts out and Dongwan can’t help watching its progress across Andy’s upper lip. He thinks he knows what a gazelle feels like just before a hungry lion pounces on it, but flicks the thought away before he lets his thoughts show. Somehow, in the process of lighting Dongwan’s cigarette, Andy has drifted a whole lot closer, and now Dongwan can feel the heat of Andy’s body and the heavy, sticky tension between them. Andy’s fingers are long and slender, and Dongwan tries not to think about what they’d feel like on his bare skin, touching him, making him scream.

Andy sizes him up quietly, then chuckles, slips the lighter back into his pocket. He leans close, his hand sliding between Dongwan’s thighs, hidden from the view of the other bar patrons by the heavy oak countertop. Dongwan yelps in surprise, then fights to hold back a moan when Andy’s fingers trace a slow line from the inner seam of his jeans to the zipper of his fly.

“Oh, but I think you do want me to take you up to my lair of sin, Detective Kim. I think you want to handcuff me and tie me down and fuck me so hard we’ll both have trouble walking tomorrow. Don’t you want to do all that? Because I want you to.”

Dongwan’s mouth is very, very dry. He stubs his cigarette out and tries to sit up straight, trying to ignore the way Andy is palming him through the thick material of his jeans. “You sound like a rich boy with too much money and a fetish for cop fantasies, kid.”

“Funny,” Andy’s lips brush against the curve of Dongwan’s ear and send a shiver down his spine. “You don’t feel as though you’re complaining about my cop fantasies right now. In fact, I’m guessing you’re going to like exploiting them quite a lot.” He licks at the fleshy lobe of Dongwan’s ear, then takes it between his teeth, bites down hard enough to let Dongwan know he means business. 

Fuck. Dongwan thought he was in an equal fight, but it’s clear Andy has him well and truly pegged. He’s embarrassingly hard now, turned on by Andy’s words and the images they conjure in his mind as much as by Andy’s hand hovering over his dick. Perhaps it’s been too long since the last time he had a good lay. Rich city businessmen usually aren’t supposed to have this sort of immediate effect on his libido.

“Are you going to take me upstairs or what?” Andy asks, his gentle voice gone dark and low and dangerous. It makes Dongwan want to bend him over the bar and have him just like that, though he’s got more self-control than that (plus, there are public decency laws, which are a bitch).

Shakily, Dongwan nods and gets to his feet. He tosses a few crumpled notes at the bartender and runs after Andy, who’s already nearly at the private member’s staircase a short distance away. They share a single, loaded look and Andy turns and mounts the stairs without looking back, as if he already knows that Dongwan will be following close behind.

Which he is, though not without trouble. In his haste to keep up with Andy, Dongwan nearly collides with three uniformed waiters and one very drunk old man, who swears at him and tries to grope his ass. Dongwan’s only slightly tipsy, so he twists and manages to avoid the man’s hand, leaping up the staircase and taking the stairs two at a time so that he finally catches up to Andy.

“Having trouble keeping up with me?” Andy asks, as they reach the top of the stairs. Dongwan’s still breathing heavily from his earlier sprint. He raises an eyebrow. “Should I be concerned?”

“There — there are a lot of stairs in this place,” Dongwan pants. “Give me a break, I’ve had a long week. For a guy who’s got a thing for cops, you’re not showing me that much respect!”

This makes Andy smile. He plays with the collar of Dongwan’s jacket, then suddenly hauls him close. They’re about the same height, which pleases Dongwan irrationally (so many of his previous partners towered above him, which was nice, but boring after a while).

“Most people have to earn my respect,” Andy says, his lips almost brushing against Dongwan’s. “How about we get into my room and you show me what you’re made of, and I’ll decide whether I respect you or not, Detective.”

The corridor leading to Andy’s private room is dimly lit and about fifty metres longer than it has to be. They pass several anonymous doorways until they reach the very end, and Andy taps a code into the lock on a set of heavy-looking double doors.

“Step inside,” he tells Dongwan, his smile never faltering. “My lair awaits.”

They tumble through the doors, already grabbing for each other before they make it all the way into the room. Dongwan has barely time to take in the sumptuous velvet curtains, the (expensive) antique wooden furniture, and the well-stocked liquor cabinet that’s already been opened before Andy has him pushed up against the door, which he locks with a flick of his hand. Then they’re kissing, although it’s more ferocious than any kiss Dongwan’s ever had previously. Andy tastes like cigarettes and dark, syrupy sweet liquor and his tongue pushes eagerly past Dongwan’s lips to meet his own. They lick and bite, as if they could devour each other just with lips and tongues and teeth. It’s all too much for Dongwan to bear, and not nearly enough to satiate his lust.

“Fuck,” he mutters, after Andy steps away, breathing heavily and wiping his hand across his mouth. “You do that with all the guys you invite up for a drink?”

“Mmm.” Andy makes his way to the liquor cabinet, selects a bottle of rich, dark cognac and pours out a neat measure into a glass. “What if I do? Would it make you jealous? Would you leave?”

“No,” Dongwan says after a pause. “I guess not.” Because his heart is thumping in his chest and his dick is aching for a good fuck after so many weeks of going without. Plus, the way that Andy keeps throwing these little jibes at him, trying to pick away at his confidence and throw him off balance, is intriguing. If there’s anything that’s guaranteed to turn Dongwan on, it’s a partner who’s willing to push his boundaries and keep him on his toes.

(The fact that Andy’s ass is also the most fuckable rear end Dongwan’s seen, and his lips are obscenely kissable, doesn’t hurt either. Dongwan’s not been able to stop thinking about Andy’s lips around his dick since they started talking.)

“Good.” Andy walks up with the glass and tilts it back slowly, so that Dongwan has a perfect view of the long line of his neck as he tips the liquid into his mouth. Dongwan thinks he’s never found the act of drinking quite so erotic before. His lips now dripping with cognac, Andy offers the glass to him. Dongwan takes it without thinking and knocks back a good hit of the stuff. It’s better than anything he usually drinks, heavy and sweet and so thick it is almost like honey. 

Andy leans forward and tongues off a bead of cognac from the corner of Dongwan’s mouth before licking his lips clean. Dongwan hears the groan escape his mouth and is ashamed at how desperate and animalistic it sounds. Damn, he’s got to watch himself here, or else he’s going to be seriously caught up in whatever spell Andy’s weaving around him. Andy smirks, then suddenly turns serious and professional, shifting into the cutthroat businessman he probably is in his more mundane life.

“Here’s how this is going to work,” he says, brisk and to the point, all previous attempts at seduction forgotten for the moment. “I want you to dominate me, Detective Kim, until I tell you to stop. We’ll have the best sex you’ll ever have and you get to leave in the morning with no hard feelings. But I want you to cuff me before we fuck and I don’t want you to let me free until we’re done, or if I use my safeword. Do we have a deal?” 

Before Dongwan can reply, Andy picks up a pair of black handcuffs from the coffee table in the middle of the room, hands them over. They’re lighter than Dongwan was expecting, but strong. Dongwan twists the links this way and that, sees that the rings that will snap around Andy’s wrists are lined with enough velvet to make sure they won’t leave any permanent damage on his skin. He weighs them in the palm of his hand, thinking.

“Well?” Andy asks, impatience colouring his features, his fingers twitching a little as he reaches up to take the cognac glass back. “What do you say?”

He’s nervous, Dongwan realises. Too impatient to skip the negotiations and get right to the kinky sex. Or perhaps he’s just playing Dongwan again, pretending to be vulnerable just so Dongwan gets lulled into some sort of false sense of security. But the pink tinge in his cheeks, and the liquid red of his lips are hard to ignore. Dongwan hates that he desperately wants to try another taste of Andy again.

“Fine,” he grunts. Strips off his jacket, pushes up the sleeves of the long-sleeved t-shirt he’s wearing underneath and yawns. “I’ll play your crazy little game, even though you seem a little too sure that you’ll be giving me the best lay I’ve ever had. I don’t do grand statements like that, sweetheart, so you’d better be willing to put out.”

Andy’s eyes flash and his chin lifts just a little. Enough for Dongwan to know that he’s made some kind of fundamental error in underestimating the man in front of him. Dongwan shrugs, refusing to be intimidated. “Aw, don’t go all pouty on me now, darling. Tell me about that safeword you mentioned just now.”

There is a brief pause while Andy works out whether Dongwan’s actually being serious this time. At length he nods and mutters, “Kiwifruit.”

The word stirs something in Dongwan’s memory, but he tucks it away for later, not quite sure how to place it. He holds out the handcuffs for Andy and clicks them around his wrists. “You’re taking a pretty big risk here, trusting me with your reputation. What if I go running to the newspapers? You’re a big shot in the city aren’t you? Don’t you think you should have checked out my background before you lured me in here?”

“If you go to the press with this then both of us are going down,” despite his bound hands, Andy manages to grab hold of the front of Dongwan’s shirt. “This club has CCTV angles on the entire bar, do you think I haven’t taken the precaution of making sure you were recorded when I decided to talk to you? Besides, I know your type, Detective Kim. You love hearing yourself talk a bit too much, but underhanded threats like this? They’re not your style. You’ve got more integrity than that. So why don’t we just have some fun tonight without you over-stretching that brain of yours.”

Dongwan blinks. “Don’t think I’m going to go easy on you just because you think I’m such a good cop.”

“On the contrary,” Andy leans in even closer, “I know you’re going to give me exactly what I want.”

Christ. Dongwan doesn’t know if his self-control can take this much longer. Time to take charge of the situation. He is a detective, after all. They share a split second of silent agreement before Dongwan decides he’s been patient enough and slips into the role he’s supposed to play.

“You’re giving me a little too much lip for someone looking at charges of soliciting, boy,” he sneers. Pushes Andy away from him and down onto his knees in one movement. “Why don’t you learn some manners?”

Andy licks his lips, a quiet light in his eyes as he looks up at Dongwan. There’s a vulnerability to his expression that Dongwan hasn’t seen before, the quiet submissiveness of the gesture more intoxicating than it has any right to be. Dongwan tells himself he’s not going to rush this and slides his thumb between Andy’s lips, forcing them open. Almost immediately Andy’s teeth bite down on it, sending a rush of blood to Dongwan’s cock, making it twitch against his jeans.

“You’re just a little slut aren’t you?” Dongwan hisses, pulling back. “Maybe I should just let you stay there for the rest of the night, boy, unless you’ve got a good reason why I should pay you any kind of attention. Is that what you want me to do?”

A flush tinges Andy’s cheeks and he looks away before replying. “No, sir.”

It’s the way that Andy says ‘sir’ that excites him so much. Dongwan grabs hold of Andy’s chin roughly, forces his head up again. “Look at me when you’re talking.”

Andy stares back at Dongwan with a quiet, calm expression, his lips puffed out against Dongwan’s fingers. He’s still dressed in his office clothes; a perfectly knotted tie the colour of burnt sienna against a pristine white shirt adorned with silver cufflinks and immaculately pressed slacks, his carefully slicked-back hair falling into his eyes. Dongwan decides then that he wants to mess Andy up until his cufflinks are missing, his shirt is torn and he’s fucked that perfect ass and made Andy scream so loud the rest of the sad bastards in this club will hear it. He wants to see Andy lose control.

“Are you going to behave?” Dongwan asks, leaning down so that he can peer right into Andy’s eyes. “You going to be a good slut for me and give me what I want, or do I have to follow procedure and take you back to the station and book you for trying to pick up a police officer? Maybe a night in the cells would do you some good. You’re so pretty, who knows what the rest of the men in lockup will do.”

Andy gasps, and the sound of it goes straight to Dongwan’s dick. “No, sir. Please. I’ll be good.”

“Will you do exactly what I say, boy?” Dongwan stands and starts to unbuckle the belt around his jeans, his heartbeat thumping loudly in his ears. He feels Andy watching him with barely disguised hunger, is proud that he manages to slide the belt free without his hands shaking too much. He drops the belt on the carpeted floor and turns back to where Andy is already inching forward on his knees.

“I’ll do anything you say, sir, if you get me off this charge,” Andy says, his eyes wide. His cuffed hands reach for the button of Dongwan’s jeans. “How can I show you I mean what I say?”

Dongwan glances behind him, sees a lush leather sofa a few steps behind. He backs up until he feels the edge of the seat pressing against the back of his calves and sprawls on its shiny surface. Beckons Andy with his finger. “Get over here and use your imagination.”

He doesn’t have to ask twice. Andy shuffles forward on his knees, faster than Dongwan was expecting; perhaps Andy has more experience at this sort of kinky shit than he lets on. He ends up kneeling between Dongwan’s spread thighs. In a few seconds Andy’s fingers are picking at Dongwan’s jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping. There’s a pause while Andy takes in the sight of Dongwan’s tented boxer shorts, an expression of ill-concealed desire ghosting over his features. Then he lifts his eyes to Dongwan’s face. 

“Can I suck you off, sir?” He asks, and Dongwan can feel control slipping out of his grasp again, because Andy’s looking at him like he knows he’s got Dongwan all figured out and at his mercy, probably because that’s exactly what has happened. Dongwan wants nothing more than to reach out and grab Andy’s head and push his cockhead between those pouty lips, but he closes his eyes until he’s more sure of himself and then stares Andy down, cold and challenging.

“You’d better make it the best blow job of my life.”

Andy grins for a split second before he tugs Dongwan’s boxers down, freeing his cock. “Trust me, sir. You’re going to enjoy this as much as me.”

He licks a line up from the base of Dongwan’s cock to the tip, then takes it into his mouth in one fluid movement. Dongwan doesn’t even bother fighting the moan that escapes him, because soon Andy’s sucking him off with the most obscene sounding licks and groans, murmuring in appreciation about how big he is, how good he tastes, even as he’s licking up silken strands of precome, his fingers playing along Dongwan’s shaft, stroking and pumping, each one threatening to turn Dongwan into a incoherent mess.

Andy’s handcuffs make a clinking sound as he shifts position. Dongwan barely registers what is happening, his brain too clouded by lust and pleasure, until he realises Andy’s tongue is tracing an excruciatingly slow trail from the base of his cock to his balls, his fingers circling the pucker of Dongwan’s hole, teasing with the lightest of touches.

“Oh, oh _fuck_ ,” Dongwan mutters, not caring that it’s the least intelligible thing he’s said all evening. If Andy keeps that up he’s going to make a fool of himself and come too quickly. He pushes a hand into Andy’s gelled hair, messes it up irreparably as he forces Andy’s mouth back down on his dick, shoving his hips impatiently against Andy’s face. The rough treatment doesn’t seem to stop Andy. In fact, he moans happily and takes Dongwan even further down his throat, humming around Dongwan’s dick until Dongwan feels his orgasm begin to scream down upon him and begins pulls back so Andy doesn’t wind up with bruises around his mouth that he won’t be able to explain away at the office tomorrow.

Just as Dongwan does so, Andy’s fingers dig into the soft flesh above Dongwan’s hipbone and latch on, holding him in place. He keeps sucking and licking at Dongwan until there is nothing else to do but surrender to the onslaught of his climax. It takes him by surprise, the intensity of it stealing his breath away. Dongwan’s hands are in Andy’s hair and he’s trying not to pull too hard as he spends himself in Andy’s mouth, but it’s very hard when Andy’s tongue is insistently milking his slit, his fingers playing their treacherous magic on Dongwan’s dick. Dongwan gives up fighting against it, lets Andy pull him over the edge, until the darkness behind his closed eyes explodes into fireworks.

He hardly notices Andy pulling away. When he opens his eyes again, Dongwan notices how intently Andy is watching him, his lips bruised, the front of his shirt rucked up and crumpled, his expensive cufflinks missing. Dongwan notices with a flicker of pride that the tight cut of Andy’s trousers only serves to emphasise the way his cock is pushing hard against the fabric. Undone like this, Dongwan thinks, Andy looks infinitely more fuckable than when he first approached him in the bar.

“Was that good enough for you, sir?” Andy asks, a sly smile playing on the corner of his lips. “You seemed to like it.”

Dongwan takes a while before he answers, enjoying the way Andy’s jaw clenches slightly when he doesn’t give an immediate reply. Good. Dongwan’s still shaky from the force of his orgasm and he knows that Andy probably enjoyed turning him into a weak, blubbering wreck with only his hands and mouth and tongue (but God, what a tongue, Dongwan thinks he’ll be dreaming about the way Andy licked at his dick for weeks). He’s got to get back in control.

“It was… adequate,” Dongwan says after a lengthy silence. He tucks himself away and stands up, zipping his fly and buttoning his jeans. “But it’s late. I had better go. You’ve been a good slut for me, so I’ll see what I can do about your case. Why don’t you see yourself off home, huh?” 

He slips on his jacket, makes for the door, much to the obvious disappointment of Andy, who remains kneeling on the carpet, eyebrows knitted in a frown of puzzlement. “Where are you going, sir?”

“Home.” Dongwan smirks arrogantly, opening his arms wide to take in the expanse of the room and all its lush furnishings. “This place is so swish it’s giving me hives. And you’ve got a good mouth on you, but it’s not as though I haven’t had eager boys sucking me off before.” He spins on his heel, stalks slowly back to Andy, sizing him up even as he crosses the room. “Unless you’re going to give me a reason to stay, hmm? Try and convince me that I _really_ want to help you beat this charge. You look like such a big shot. I’m sure a conviction for soliciting the sexual services of a respected detective like myself isn’t the best way to advance your career, no?”

Andy shakes his head, his eyes painted black with hunger. Dongwan feels arousal snake back through his body and hit him in the stomach. A few seconds ago, he was sure he wasn’t going to able to get hard for a good hour or so, but Andy seems to delight in proving him wrong.

“No, I don’t want that to happen, sir.”

“And?”

“I’ll do _anything_ , sir.” Andy pronounces solemnly. He sits back on his heels, touches his lips once, checking for any traces of Dongwan’s spunk. “I _can’t_ go to jail right now. Apart from the scandal, there’s a huge business deal I need to close tomorrow. Please help me out.”

He looks up at Dongwan, all carefully feigned innocence with an edge of desperation creeping into his voice. “If I let you fuck me, will that convince you to let me go?”

“Maybe,” Dongwan cocks his head to one side, studying Andy carefully. He circles him once, admiring Andy’s dishevelled hair, wanting to mess it up even more. “If you ask me very nicely. Where’s the bedroom?”

It’s through another set of elaborate double doors on his right. Dongwan whistles under his breath as he takes in the huge bed with its mountains of pillows and expensive sheets and the view of Seoul twinkling fifty storeys below them. He stalks to the bedside table and finds the controls on a panel that lower heavy curtains down over the windows. Not that he thinks people are going to be looking in at this time of night, and this high up, but it never hurts to be safe. Next, he drags Andy through and pushes him down on the bed. Andy barely makes a whimper as he falls onto the mattress, his arms going over his head and lifting his shirt in the process. A sliver of skin tempts Dongwan to bend down and lick it, but he manages to resist.

“You are my toy tonight,” Dongwan hisses in Andy’s ear instead. “I am going to fuck you raw, you understand? You’ll be begging me for more because you’re so hungry for my dick, but I am not going to let you come until I think you’ve been a good boy, so you’d better listen to me.”

Andy struggles a little, arches up against Dongwan as Dongwan presses down on his bound wrists with one hand, reaches down and cups the outline of Andy’s dick with the other. He kisses Andy roughly, revelling in the faint taste of himself on Andy’s tongue and the way Andy’s mouth opens up underneath his. Even now, with Andy pinned underneath him, it feels as though Dongwan’s still wrestling for power, and Andy is only playing with him, manipulating Dongwan for his own ends. Dongwan thought Andy would be more submissive than this, but he’s biting at Dongwan’s lips and bucking up against Dongwan’s hand with enough force to throw Dongwan off him.

Dirty bastard. Dongwan can’t deny he’s more excited by this muted defiance. The way Andy is keeping so resolutely quiet, only appearing to be submissive even while he’s subverting all of Dongwan’s attempts at taking charge, sparks something in Dongwan. 

Who’s on top isn’t as important as who’s in control.

“Listen to me,” he growls, when Andy tries another hip roll that nearly dislodges him. Dongwan spits into his hand, reaches down Andy’s trousers to grasp hold of his cock. Strokes him once, and knows that it must burn because apart from the meagre lubrication of saliva, there is nothing to smooth the glide of his hand. “You’d better behave, boy, or I’ll march you out of here in your boxers and handcuffs, and you can show that wonderful ass off to the rest of the city.”

“You wouldn’t.” It’s the first time Andy’s sounded even slightly breathless. “You wouldn’t dare! My father knows many important people, people who can put you out on the streets, Detective.”

“Yeah? I don’t give a shit, sunshine.” Dongwan pumps Andy again, which stops him moving for second. “Your fancy connections will mean fuck-all once I’m buried deep inside you and you’re screaming my name when you come.”

That gets him a reaction. Andy hisses and twists, trying to break Dongwan’s grip. Despite a slight advantage in height, Andy has managed to underestimate Dongwan’s strength. Dongwan’s spent too much time chasing down snatch thieves and tackling criminals ranging from vicious gangsters to drooling perverts hiding out in women’s bathrooms to be thrown off by any sudden moves. He simply tightens his grip on Andy’s cock slightly, not painfully, but enough for Andy to know he means business. 

Dongwan presses his mouth to Andy’s ear and snarls, “Are you going to continue acting like a whiny little bitch? Should I bend you over my knee and spank you until your beautiful ass is all red? I don’t need to remind you that you agreed to let me use you in return for not doing my duty and taking you in. That deal includes being obedient.”

Andy gasps, a broken sound that is loud in the stillness of the room. His body softens under Dongwan, though his cock radiates enough heat against Dongwan’s thigh that Dongwan thinks it might burn his skin. “S-Sorry, sir. Please don’t go.”

“Good.” Dongwan stands. “Take off your clothes now and after that, you can undress me.”

He pulls Andy to his feet and watches as Andy sheds the trappings of his staid business self. The tie is easily pulled free, followed by Andy’s belt and shoes. Dongwan makes Andy undo each button on his shirt as slowly as possible, dragging out the process, causing Andy to flush red with embarrassment, although the bulge in his trousers grows noticeably as his body is uncovered for Dongwan to savour.

“Don’t,” Dongwan says, when Andy is about to push the shirt off his shoulders. It can’t be taken off properly anyway, not while Andy’s hands are still cuffed. 

Having spent an agonising few minutes watching Andy unbutton his shirt, though, Dongwan is impatient for a taste of the skin beneath. He pushes Andy up against the edge of the bed and explores with his lips, kisses a slow line down the side of Andy’s neck, licks at the hollow at the base of his throat, feels the groan of pleasure vibrate through Andy’s body. 

It makes Dongwan smirk in triumph, knowing that he’s wrung another concession of power from Andy. He drifts lower, his tongue flicking against a nipple before he takes it into his mouth and worries it with his teeth. From somewhere above him, Andy pants out an strangled-curse, the handcuffs clinking as he grips Dongwan’s shoulders, whines for more. Dongwan rewards him with the same treatment on the other nipple, and this time Andy abandons all pretence at being quiet. 

“Oh, sir!” He moans, breathy and adorably meek, in complete contrast to the depraved sounds he was making earlier when he sucked Dongwan off. “ _Please._ ”

It would be so easy, Dongwan thinks, to just fall into the bed and pull Andy down on top of him. But letting himself lose control would be exactly what Andy wants. Dongwan can see it in the way Andy continues to study him from underneath his lowered eyelashes and studied submissiveness.

“Not yet.” Though it takes an effort, Dongwan manages to stop himself just before he gets to Andy’s abs. “Take off the rest of your clothes. We don’t have all night.”

When Andy’s trousers and underwear are finally kicked away, Dongwan can’t help staring for a good minute or so. Andy’s cock is beautifully hard and red, curved against his belly, a thin bead of precome leaking from the tip. His ass is even better than Dongwan imagined, high and full and thick, the tails of the business shirt that brush the top of it only serving to emphasise how lush it is. Dongwan knows Andy is watching him for a reaction, but he can’t look away.

“Good enough for you, sir?” Andy asks, all feigned innocence, as if he was asking Dongwan what he thought about the weather instead. 

Dongwan glances at him, doesn’t bother answering. He takes one of Andy’s hands instead, presses it against the front of his jeans, where his own erection has stirred back to life. “What do you think? Hurry up and undress me.”

Andy’s eyes widen slightly, and a small, secretive smile curves his lips as he steps forward, his cock butting up against Dongwan’s hands. With quick, efficient movements, he strips off Dongwan’s army jacket, tossing it away without a second look. He does the same with Dongwan’s t-shirt, his grin widening when Dongwan’s hair gets messed up as the t-shirt is pulled over his head.

“You’re so scruffy,” he says quietly, unexpected affection warming his voice as he strokes fingers through Dongwan’s wild hair and tries to pat it into shape. For no reason at all, Dongwan feels the faintest stirrings of something other than lust in his chest. He bats them away; this is _supposed_ to be a one night deal. Not anything he could build a lasting relationship on. 

Dongwan raises his eyebrow, “I don’t remember giving you permission to shoot your mouth off whenever you feel like it.”

Andy mutters an apology, but his smile doesn’t go away. His elegant fingers dance along the waistband of Dongwan’s jeans, brushing against skin but never lingering long enough. Nettled, Dongwan surges forward, grips Andy’s chin and kisses his full lips, revelling in the muffled noise of surprise Andy makes, just before those cuffed hands grip hold of the belt loops in his jeans and drag him forward. Andy’s cock draws glistening smears against Dongwan’s belly as they kiss, each movement of their lips more desperate than the last. 

Dongwan hisses when Andy’s teeth catch his bottom lip and bite down. His arousal is almost painful now, so he bites back, leaving marks along Andy’s neck as Andy’s hands make quick work of his jeans, greedy fingers seeking out Dongwan’s cock again. They fumble a little while Dongwan tries to work out how best to kick his jeans away whilst still keeping a hold on Andy. Then, impossibly, unbelievably, they’re tumbling together on the bed, the coolness of the metal cuffs a striking contrast to the heat of Andy’s skin as they try and touch as much of each other as they can reach.

Before he can get too distracted by just how smooth Andy’s skin is, and how good it feels against his own, Dongwan manages to remember that he’s supposed to be the one in control and pushes Andy’s arms over his head again. They’re both breathing heavily now, flushed with exertion and desire. Dongwan doesn’t think he can hold on for much longer. Not when Andy’s staring at him with a challenge in his eyes and his cock is pressing against Dongwan’s own.

“What’s wrong? Have you forgotten what to do now, Detective?”

“You wish,” Dongwan throws back. “I was just wondering where a smart boy like you keeps his toys.”

Andy jerks his head towards the bedside table, an impatient gesture that belies his calm expression. He only lets Dongwan up after another searing kiss and smiles as Dongwan gets to his feet on shaky legs, proud of the effect he’s had.

“Nobody likes a smug bastard,” Dongwan tells him, trying to sound dignified. It comes out sounding petulant and squeaky, which annoys him and amuses Andy. Irritated, Dongwan rifles through the contents of the bedside table, finding a startling assortment of condoms and flavoured lubes. None of them really appeal (a box of luminious condoms makes Dongwan shudder at the thought of having his dick lit up like a glow stick), but eventually Dongwan is relieved to find some extra-thin condoms and a tube of regular KY.

When he gets back to the bed, Andy fixes him with a look that clearly indicates he doesn’t appreciate the time Dongwan took to make his selection. Typical, Dongwan thinks, the guy probably has the kind of high-paying job where he charges clients by the second, which would explain how he’s got enough cash to pay for this room.

Andy scrambles up, cuffs clinking as he helps Dongwan put a condom on, pausing to press a long, deliberate kiss to the head of Dongwan’s dick before he rolls the latex over. The sound of the KY squirting into Dongwan’s open palm is surprisingly loud in the charged atmosphere of the room. He slicks himself up, then kneels between Andy’s thighs.

“Turn over,” he orders, sliding a hand up Andy’s thigh, Andy’s gasp sending a thrill of excitement down his spine, adding to the growing arousal that’s snaking tendrils through his body. Dongwan doesn’t know how he’s still breathing.

To his credit, Andy does as he’s told without any argument, flipping over and presenting his gorgeous ass to Dongwan.

“What do you want me to do?” Dongwan asks, his fingers ghosting over the faint indentation at the base of Andy’s spine. He runs them down the cleft of Andy’s ass, then cups both cheeks in his hands, rubbing them with smooth, slow movements.

Andy whimpers, pushes back into Dongwan’s hands. Dongwan smirks, pushes his cock forwards so it slides between Andy’s cheeks, slippery with lube. There’s another moan from Andy, which increases in volume when Dongwan slips a hand between them to cup Andy’s cock and fondle his balls, tight and heavy in his palm. Andy’s more responsive than Dongwan was expecting, and now Dongwan wants to fuck him slowly with his tongue, rimming Andy until he’s crying out for Dongwan’s dick, but today is not the right time. He needs to make Andy his now, or he’ll go insane.

“What do you want from me?” Dongwan asks again, spreading Andy’s ass cheeks again so he can see his hole. “Tell me what you want, or you’re not going to get anything, boy.”

He waits for Andy to answer, fingers tapping against Andy’s ass, his heartbeat deafening in his ears. There’s a quiet moment while Andy struggles with his pride. Then he twists his head just a little, so that they’re looking at each other and Dongwan can see the naked need in Andy’s eyes.

“Fuck me, Detective Kim. I need you to fuck me hard.”

“Ask nicely,” Dongwan growls, even as his fingers seek out Andy’s hole and press against the pucker.

“Fuck!” Andy gasps, the word elongating as if it is being dragged from him, when Dongwan’s lubed finger sinks in up to the knuckle. “Please fuck me, Dongwan-ssi, I can’t take it any longer. I need you in me now!”

Dongwan doesn’t bother replying, possibly because he’s too focused on how tight and hot Andy feels around his finger, how perfectly he responds when Dongwan adds another finger and begins to fuck him slowly. Andy’s head is buried in his hands, his hips rocking against Dongwan’s body, each movement brushing against Dongwan’s dick, sending shockwaves of pleasure down the length of Dongwan’s spine. A few more thrusts of Dongwan’s fingers turn Andy even louder, until he’s clutching at the sheets and pushing up against Dongwan shamelessly, cursing him and demanding more. 

“You’re such a whore for me, baby.” Dongwan is pleased to see Andy’s cheeks turn even redder, but Andy doesn’t lash out with a comeback, verbal or otherwise. He’s too far gone for that now, eyes glazed over with lust and desperation, his concentration bent only on getting fucked. 

Dongwan is more than happy to oblige. He takes his cock in one hand, twists his fingers in Andy’s heat one last time, eliciting another little gasp from the man on the bed. The sight of Andy’s red lips puffing up against the stark white cotton of the sheets, his once-perfect hair now standing up in peaks and falling across his face and into his eyes, undoes Dongwan completely. He pulls his fingers away and presses the tip of his cock against Andy’s hole, watches as Andy’s eyes half-close in anticipation.

“Do it,” Andy whispers, licking at his dry lips. Dongwan shivers, the memory of those lips around his cock all too recent and deliciously vivid. He obeys the instruction, thrusting into Andy’s heat in one stroke, all sense of propriety fleeing his overheated brain. His fingers have eased the way only slightly, and Andy’s howl when Dongwan buries his length in him is so loud Dongwan thinks everyone in this club must have heard. Concerned that he might have hurt Andy in his haste, Dongwan begins to pull back, but faster than he expects, Andy whips his head around to glare at him, his eyes gleaming in the dim light.

“Don’t you dare stop now, Kim Dongwan.” 

Again, Dongwan obeys without even thinking. He pulls out a little before thrusting back into Andy, watches the way Andy throws his hips back against him, how he rides out each thrust that Dongwan makes, his cuffed hands thrown out in front of him and the chain gouging wrinkles in the sheets as the rhythm of their fucking grows in intensity. Dongwan is too entranced by the sounds Andy makes, by the way his fingers grasp at the cotton sheets, and how every time he fucks into Andy’s tight heat, the snaking tendrils of pleasure coil themselves even more tightly around his spine. 

“Oh, oh God. You’re so… God… you feel so fucking good.” Dongwan knows he’s babbling rubbish, but he’s long past caring, too concerned with making Andy squeal and gasp and moan for more. He tries to keep the pace of their lovemaking slow and steady, but gives up quickly; there’s no need to keep hold of his self-control any longer, especially if Andy’s frantic moans are anything to go by. He can hear the wet sound that their fucking makes, and it tips him even further towards the cliff edge of his orgasm, the noise of it obscene and arousing in equal measure.

Dongwan is so close now, the noises Andy is making, and the sensation of being buried inside him coalescing, turning him heedless of anything else. He grunts and his thrusts become even shorter, more frantic, and Andy is right there with him, breathless pleas falling from his mouth and his hips meeting Dongwan’s, thrust for thrust. Dongwan can’t hold on any longer, feels the control slip away from him. He chases down the red sparks behind his closed eyelids, roars his triumph as he comes, arching his back and pouring himself into Andy, ecstasy obliterating his senses.

It takes a minute for Dongwan to come back to himself. He’s fallen onto the bed, slumped over Andy, who is twisting and turning in his embrace, whining and pushing against Dongwan, his dick still magnificently erect and red. Andy’s cuffed hands have prevented him from taking his own pleasure, Dongwan notes. The look in his eyes is past desperation now, almost feral, as if every hint of his genteel businessman persona has been stripped away by his need.

“Want help?” Dongwan asks, his afterglow turning him tender. Without waiting for an answer, he reaches down, wraps his fingers around Andy’s cock. Watches in wonder as Andy moans and pushes his face against Dongwan’s chest while he strokes him to climax. Andy thrusts into Dongwan’s hand and spits like a wildcat, twisting his head up so that they can share another breath-stealing kiss, their tongues tangling and their teeth clashing together like cymbals. The heat coming off his cock is so intense Dongwan thinks it might burn him, even as his fingers coax out Andy’s orgasm. Then Andy is coming hard, his throat exposed for Dongwan’s bite as he throws his head back and bursts apart in Dongwan’s hands, his small shout of completion echoing in Dongwan’s ears.

They lie together for a long time afterwards, listening to the sound of their breath, waiting for their hearts to slow down. Dongwan nuzzles Andy’s hair, his limbs heavy with spent pleasure. They shift around so Andy can find a position that doesn’t pin his hands underneath his body, though not before Dongwan has the chance to clean his hands off on the tails of Andy’s shirt.

“Oh, hyung. Gross!” Andy pouts and lets Dongwan kiss him, resisting for token second before kissing back, warm and eager. “Can you get me out of these things now?”

Dongwan groans, finally shucking off his hard-boiled detective persona like a favourite worn-out sweater, feeling freer now he can grin and be himself. “But I thought you liked having them on you, baby.”

“Not when I’ve got my spunk all over this shirt because hyung was too lazy to get a tissue!” Andy swears as he takes in the state of said shirt. “Shit. You’re paying my laundry bills, hyung. And then you can explain what those stains are to my dry-cleaner. She’s such a nice ahjumma. She thinks you’re just like that lovely Mr Kim on television. I should tell her my hyung likes to pretend to be a cop so he can cuff me when we fuck.”

Dongwan flushes. “You wouldn’t!” He gets up anyway and goes to the bedside table, fumbles around in the top drawer again, finding the keys and unlocking Andy’s restraints. He kisses the bruised skin on Andy’s wrists where the metal his bitten into the skin despite their best efforts. Andy will have to stick to long-sleeved shirts for the next day or so, until the marks fade and awkward questions won’t have to be asked. God knows they’ve both had their fair share of reprimands from the rest of the members for these extracurricular activities.

After he puts the cuffs back on the nightstand, Dongwan slides into the bed, his muscles protesting as he moves, a pleasant ache that will remind him of what’s just happened between the two of them for the next few days. Andy sidles up and lets Dongwan wrap himself around his body, the sheets twisting around them as they do so, trapping them in place.

“I like it when you get all scruffy,” Andy tells Dongwan, yawning loudly. “When I saw you in the bar, hyung, I wanted to skip all the acting and get straight to the part where you screwed my brains out. ‘M glad we did all the other stuff though. It’s good practice for the next acting job I get. Apart from getting you all flustered, I mean. You look so cute when you get hot for me.”

“You act that role too well,” Dongwan murmurs, sleep about to catch him in its embrace. “I bet you like it just because you get to call me names.”

“I call you names all the time, hyung. With or without the handcuffs on.” Andy’s smile is smug. He allows Dongwan another kiss, then one more, before he flips them over and kisses Dongwan more deeply, savouring the taste of him and delighting in their shared secret. Andy’s hands, properly freed now, roam over the contours of Dongwan’s body, gripping his ass and pulling him flush against Andy.

“You do. Which is really disrespectful to your hyung!” Dongwan’s protest is cut short when Andy presses an open-mouthed kiss to his neck. “I — ngggh, Sunho-ah, you don’t play fair!”

“What would be the fun in that?” Andy leans in, his full lips brushing against Dongwan’s, almost touching, frustratingly out of reach. “You do everything I say already.”

He grins, the way he did the first day they met, and Dongwan’s heart melts. 

“Thanks for putting up with me, hyung.”

They don’t need words after that.


End file.
